Kanda's Lament Prt V
by WillowSioui
Summary: KandaxOC Kanda has been back at the Order for quite some time now, and he and Kissa have finally started their relationship properly. They have just finished a mission, and something goes horribly wrong.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man, or any of the characters. This belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I do, however, own Kissa and the plot.

**Plot:** KandaxOC Kanda has been back at the Order for quite some time now, and he and Kissa have finally started their relationship properly. They have just finished a mission, and something goes horribly wrong.

***Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight***

Kanda wipes sweat from his brow, looking around at the carnage around him. Kissa and him had been assigned the mission of finding and destroying a nest of Akuma. Walking through the bodies of the dead Akuma, kicking them out of his way, Kanda searches for Kissa. He had been back to the Order for almost a year now, and had finally proposed to Kissa at a ball that they had held in his honour. Looking through the smoke that is coming from the deceased Akuma, Kanda spots Kissa lying on the ground. She has her hand on her torso, and her breathing seems to be having trouble breathing. Rushing over her, Kanda drops Mugen, and squats down beside her. Her outfit is wet and sticky, and her hand is stained red with her blood. Kanda's hands hover above her small body, not sure what he should do. Kissa reaches up with her free hand, and takes one of Kanda's hands. She pulls it down to her face, and smiles up at him. She blinks a few times, and a tear falls from one of the corners of her eyes. After fluttering, her eyes shut and her body goes limp.

***In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here***

Kanda's eyes grow wide, and he takes Kissa's shoulders and shakes her body. Her eyes flutter open, and she takes in a deep, ragged breath. Kanda helps her sit up, and moves behind her, resting her against his chest. She looks into Kanda's eyes, and smiles, a small trail of blood flowing from her mouth. Tears flow freely from Kanda's eyes, and he holds her close. Kissa reaches up and places her hand on his cheek.

"I love you."

***So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees***

Kanda shakes her body again.

"Don't you dare! Don't leave me, not now!" Kanda leans over and places his forehead on hers. Her breathing is becoming more ragged, more infrequent. She closes her eyes, and her head falls back. Kanda places his hand on hers, blood flowing through his fingers. Soon, there is small discolouration of her skin, since she is losing so much blood.

***In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here***

Kissa takes one last breath, and then her body twitches slightly, and falls completely limp. Kanda stares at her, and forgets to breathe. He lightly shakes her, and she does not respond. Fresh tears flow from his eyes, and a sob escapes from his lips. He shakes her again, and when she does not answer, he lets out a scream through his teeth. He bows his head over her, and starts to slowly rock back and forth. He hears people walking up to him, but does not care. Someone bends down in front of him, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kanda? Kanda, its Allen. Are you okay?"

Kanda looks up at him with dead eyes, and sees all of his comrades behind Allen. He looks back down to Kissa's corpse, and then back up.

"Okay? Nothing…nothing is okay. Not anymore."

*** You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here***

**This is the last installment, and I do mean it this time. Please review, all of you loyal fans!!!!!!**

** ~R**


End file.
